Thulé
by Space Reiser
Summary: Ceci est la suite de Livre d'un Mort. Ici nous pourrons voir l'enfance de Hohenheim. Je ne sais pas comment ça va finir mais je pense qu'il risque d'y avoir plusieurs changement de monde. Enrte ici et là bas, bienvenue pour un voyage à travers les mots.


_**L**'**E**nfance **D**'**U**n **R**oux_

**C**hapitre n°**1.1**

**Lisez d'abord "Livre D'Un Mort"**

_Ces personnages et leurs univers ne sont pas en ma possession. Je les prends et les manipules cependant à ma guise dans ce chapitre. Toutes ressemblances entre cet fiction et des faits réels sont tout à fait fortuites. Les seules faits qui puissent semblaient réelles, le sont dans la mesure où il s'agit de chose que j'ai vécu. Pour le reste, il ne s'agit que du fruit de mon petit cerveau malade de matheux torturé d'équation bicarré et de foncion dérivé sous forme de polynomes du second degrès. Si au file de la lecture vous trouvez fautes ou maladresses de ma part, veuillez me le signaler en précisant phrases et paragraphes (en fait je connais mes fictions par coeur vu que je les modifie wat-milles ans). Ces erreurs ainsi relevées seront corrigées au cours de la semaine si j'ai le temps et si l'autorité parentale le veut bien!!! Pensez même si vous ne trouver pas de fautes à me laisser vos commentaires et vos critiques. Dans le chapitre précédents j'exprime mon envie de mettre les reviews que je reçois en ligne. En fait je ne m'étais pas apperçu que cela se faisait automatiquement. Tout au long de ce chapitre je prends la parole. En fait j'adore vous parlez. Pour ceux qui n'aime pas m'ecoutez : vous pouvez les sautez si vous le désirez. Bonne lecture à tous et bon courage._

•(¯'·.¸,¤'°'·.·'°'¤,¸.·'¯)•  
•(¯'•.¤°''°·.¸O¸.·°''°¤.•'¯)•  
¯¯¯¯¯¯'·.•.·'¯¯¯¯¯¯

_**-H**_ohenheim! Que fait-vous donc? La voix forte du professeur s'était levé et avait tiré le jeune rouquin hors de ses pensées. Vous êtes consternant... Quand comprendrait vous donc que ce n'est pas par la fenêtre que le cours se passe? Je sais, à mon plus grand malheur, que vous êtes mon élève le plus brillant, mais vous êtes faignant, paresseux et vous ne porter aucun intérêt à mon cours. Cela n'est, je vous l'accorde pas une entrave à ce dernier, mais c'est avec une certaine antipathie que je vous voie vous retournez chaque jour vers cette fenêtre. Il s'agit là de quelque chose de très déplaisant et auquel toutes mes punitions n'ont pus remédier. Ainsi je vais sans doute prendre avec le conseil scolaire et l'assemblée citoyenne du village la décision de vous renvoyer _(1)_. Pensez à quel point vos parents seront heureux de ce fait , d'autant plus qu'en ce moment ils ont d'autre chose à faire que de vous trouver une autre école_(2)_.

_**M**_r Kavala avait adopté un petit sourire narquois qui soulignait sa moustache en broussaille et son front s'était plissé, hérissant ses sourcils grisonnants et fortement fournis. Il croisa ses mains, se replaça sur sa chaise en torillant bizarrement son corps svelte et étiré, s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit d'un air satisfait:

_**-B**_ien. Normalement vous êtes sensés avoir lu "Les maudits" de Strass _(3)_. Il me semble que je vous avez demandé de rechercher dans le texte le passage où les moines explique à Plomoss -le personnage principal- comment ils peuvent combattre pour Dieu, alors qu'il vont de défaites en défaites. Quel page?

_**-P**_age 165, ligne 27 jusqu'à la page ...172, ligne 9, monsieur, répondit un élève du second rang.

_**-M**_erci, reprit-il. Page 168, ligne 13, il me semble,... oui c'est bien cela, dit il pour lui même, le jeune Greb dit ceci :" Il y a par delà le monde bien plus de misère que les hommes ne peuvent en supporter. Dieu est pour eux comme un refuge et la religion un moyen de croire en un avenir meilleur. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il existe, je ne suis pas sûr d'être encore en vie lorsqu'il arrivera mais paradoxalement c'est pour ça que je me bats. Pour connaître la Vérité. Si nous, moines combattants, nous commençons à douter de notre Dieu, sa religion va disparaître. Si les hommes n'ont plus de Dieu à prier que croyez vous qu'il arrivera. Le Chaos corrompra leur coeur et l'Humanité sombrera dans la Mort. Mais lorsque cela se produira lorsque, perçant les nuages, il descendra du Ciel et il viendra poser sur Shambala le drapeau d'or aux trois corbeaux de sable posés deux et un _(4)_."

_**I**_l se tut observant les regards. Ses yeux semi-clos possèdaient des grandes pupilles d'un vert limpide et sauvage. Tout deux traversaient la classe avec une vitesse que l'on ne pourrait pas déceler chez un individu tel que le Pr Kavala. Il vit que le petit garçon à la tignasse rousse l'avait visiblement écouté. Heureux d'un tel changement d'attitude de sa part, il sourit. Puis il s'humidifiat les lèvres et reprit d'un air grave.

_**-P**_ourquoi à votre avis exprime-t'il le fait qu'il soit possible que Dieu n'existe pas?

_**I**_l fit de nouveau une pause et voyant que personne ne semblait vouloir répondre, il prit l'initiative d'interroger un élève assis au premier rang qui avait l'habitude d'avoir son avis sur tout.

_**-P**_arce qu'il n'existe pas, répondit ce dernier, tout simplement, que Greb le sait mais qu'il n'ose pas le dire pour ne pas priver le monde du Dieu dont elle a tant besoin.

_**-N**_on!

_**L**_a voix, comme un souffle, venait du coin arrière gauche. Le professeur, qui était au milieu de la salle dut se retourner pour être sûr que c'était bien celui dont il avait crut entendre la voix qui avait ainsi parlé. Il ne put retenir sur son visage l'expression de la surprise. Hohenheim se recoiffat vulgairement de la main gauche et reprit d'un air confus qui ne pouvait cependant pas cacher la colère qui transformait sa voix.

_**-E**_nfin... Je ne suis pas sûr, monsieur, qu'il ai raison,... Il, enfin... Je suis même sûr du contraire. Veuillez m'excuser.

_**P**_endant un moment le silence inonda la salle et Hohenheim n'osait regarder que ses genoux. Mais le professeur, perplexe, entortillant ses doigts dans sa longue barbe aux couleurs assorties aux sourcils, mais aussi à la moustache ainsi qu'au derniers cheveux que son crâne possèdait _(5)_. Un crâne degarni et maculé de taches de naissance que sa peau au teint "soleil", faisait resortir violet. Toujours dans la mollesse qu'on lui connaît, il se demandait s'il fallait qu'il dise à Hohenheim de continuer son explication, qu'il navait pour ainsi dire pas commencer de peur de se faire réprimander. Il jugea que non. Il se rendit vers sa chaise et au moment où il finit de s'asseoir il entendit un cri affreux, une déchirure ignoble dans le silence qu'il aimait tant. Il se tordit en tout sens sur sa chaise et ses yeux, presque fermés par les tourments qui le torturait, cherchaient à vive allure la source d'un tel fracas sonor.

* * *

•(¯'·.¸•¸.·'¯)•  
•(¯'¸(¯'·.¸,ø°°ø,¸.·'¯)¸'¯)•  
•(¯'¸,ø°''·.¸O¸.·''°ø,¸'¯)•

_1:Tant de monde pour une "simple" exclusion? Oui car si, comme la dit le professeur le jeune rouquin est renvoyé, il faudrat qu'il soit inscrie dans l'école d'un autre contée, étant donné qu'il a été renvoyé des 13 autre établissementqui s'y trouve. De plus le Parlement et la Grande Guilde tente de mettre en place un sentiment de confiance entre le Gouvernement et la population. L'égalité peut fortement joué en la faveur de ce projet. Voici pourquoi il y a de telle mesure pour l'exclusion d'un élève._

_2: La mère d'Hohenheim attends un bébé (une fille, un garçon, on ne sait pas; les technique actuel ne permette pas de le déterminer post-naissance)._

_3:On se passerait bien de commentaire mais tout de même : "Les Maudits" est une oeuvre de Johaï Strass (aucun rapport avec Johann Strauss, plutôt avec la joaïllerie). Une partie de sa vie est enoncé par le Pr. Kavala quelqeus lignes plus bas. Pour que toutes les parties obscures s'éclairent, attendez de vous trouver face au Soleil. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire..._

_4:Pour les natifs de l'Alsace, on trouveras la réponse dans le passé d'une ville. Elle se situe à 5km du lieu où se déroule le plus grand marché de Noël de France. Pour les autres, une recherche internet peut-être?_

_5:Je rapelle qu'il a des sourcils grisonnants. Je dis ça pour les plus fatigués d'entre vous qui comme moi, ne pourrait être maintenus éveillés que par une tasse de café. Tasse en porcelaine de Chine que je retiens tremblotante entre les 3 doigts de ma main gauche qui ne tiennent pas le stylo de mes corrections papier. Car il n'est rien de mieux que le papier._


End file.
